Mate
by AnnaTom23
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson does the one thing he can do when he finds out about his mate. He takes her away and keeps her locked away from all unsolicited dangers of the world. But nothing is ever so simple with the Mikaelsons. She's only a baby when he takes her and now she just wants freedom from this life. Warning: DARK KLAUS! (Only for violence. Nothing else… Probably)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

hapter one

 **Klaus Mikaelson does the one thing he can do when he finds his mate. He takes her away and keeps her locked away from all unsolicited dangers of the world.**

 **Warning: DARK KLAUS! (Only for violence. Nothing else… Probably)**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE NOMINATION! I couldn't have achieved anything I have today without the constant support, love and appreciation of my beloved friends and family which all of you are now a part of. Love you guys to the moon and back.**

 **Best of luck to everyone else and I can't even believe that I've gotten nominated with so many super talented people. 'Anastasia', 'imstormborn' and 'CBK1000' are gifted writers and it's an honor for me to even be nominated next to them. :')**

Caroline realized very young in life that Klaus hated being disobeyed. He absolutely hated it when other people did it (though they rarely did so, valuing their life enough to keep up with the hybrid's tantrums) and he hated it even more when _she_ did it.

She had never challenged him and always did as he pleased to which Klaus rewarded her. But with only things that other girls would die for. Fancy clothes, jewelry, shoes, chocolates. Anything, honestly. Anything that he felt like a girl would ever want.

She didn't want that, however. She wanted freedom. She _craved_ it.

She was tired of the life that she lived. The life that was summed up in a dark, gloomy mansion with mindless servants scurrying around to run errands for the _almighty_ original hybrid. She was sick and tired of the life where everything she did was _Klaus-approved._

Everything she ate, everything she wore, everything she read or saw or basically anything she did. At all.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the door of the living room opened and a young maid slipped into the room, quietly. The heavy, dark wood creaked as it was forced open. Caroline kept still, standing with her hands knotted in front of her, sometimes pulling at the hem of her short silver dress and head bowed slightly as if to show that she was ashamed of her actions.

While she was actually not.

The maid, Alice, gave her a pitying glance which Caroline returned as she saw the young girl slice open her own wrist with a knife. Caroline winced and looked away, willing the disgust not to show on her face. It was hard, though. She was a human and this was one of the most unsettling things for her.

Watching humans just like her bend at the whims of Klaus. She, herself, complied mostly with all of his whims but not at the expense of her health. Though, she knew he would never do anything to jeopardize her life.

Worst were the days though when he fed in front of her. Yes. There were days when Klaus Mikaelson fed in front of her from a living breathing human. Sometimes, he would leave the human alive, sometimes he would kill them.

There was nothing she could do to stop or prevent it.

"Leave"

Klaus' booming voice roared throughout the room, cutting through the tense silence created in the room which was being disturbed only by the crackling of the firewood scorching in the fireplace. The maid quickly scurried outside, knowing enough to leave while she had the chance.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and wringed her fingers nervously as she waited for Klaus to do something. She had broken his rules and now she would be punished.

That was how it worked. It was his house, she was his mate and his rules would be followed.

"What you did today was reckless and imprudent" Klaus started clearly struggling to keep his temper in check, all the while keeping his back to her as he sipped the bourbon in his hand and stared into the fire as if it was telling him how to proceed with the situation. "Honestly, I expected you to be more mature than this" he hissed angrily and his words were like a physical blow to her face.

"I'm sorry. I- I…" she stuttered nervously, unsure of an excuse to find and tucked the loose curled blonde lock behind her ear.

In an instant, he was in front of her and she stumbled back slightly wobbly in her high heels, still uneasy with his supernatural agility. "You _what?_ " he asked pointedly with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to see what all the rage was about" she admitted, sighing loudly. "Everyone was talking about the _rave_ and I've never been to one. I just wanted to fit in for once" she confessed desolately, looking down.

"You're not supposed to fit in!" he shouted back, making her flinch. It wasn't the first time he shouted at her yet every time it didn't make it any less frightening. "You're the bloody Queen. These petty conventions are for humans-" he started angrily but was cut off by her.

"I am a human!" she pointed out, as tears pricked the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away. She was not going to cry in front of him. She knew where this conversation was heading and she did not like it one bit.

"Well maybe it's time we change that" Klaus challenged stepping forward. Caroline's eyes widened and she retreated back in fear. Klaus' gaze roamed over her body and his eyes darkened with lust and anger. "And you went to the party wearing _this_?" he questioned with barely contained rage.

Caroline clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She knew it was a bad idea. He always caught her. Why did she even try? "Yes"

At her submissive tone, he breathed in and out to control himself and turned his back to her. "Where did you get this dress, love?" he questioned, his voice now very calm. "As far as I remember, I would've never bought you such a thing" he told her, knowing very well that he hadn't bought her the dress.

She hadn't been joking when she had said that everything in her life was 'Klaus-approved'. It was literal. Klaus chose her clothes. Every once in a while Klaus would take her shopping and buy her everything she would need and everything that her heart could desire. But clothes were the one thing that he was very particular about. He bought her everything he _thought_ would be decent enough to wear outside. Which basically meant, everything she was allowed to wear in the presence of any other male than Klaus.

When she liked something and really, _really,_ pleaded him for it, he did. But on one condition. That she would only wear it within the perimeter of his house.

"Sweetheart, I won't ask again" Klaus' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Where. Did. You. Get. The. Dress?" he asked, his voice eerily composed.

Caroline's voice trembled as she answered his question. "I- I bought it myself. After school one day" she answered, taking the blame, knowing very well that if she told him that Rebekah had gotten her the dress, he would dagger her.

And right now, that was the last thing she needed. Rebekah had become her friend almost instantly. Just like Elijah. They were kind to her, polite and tried their best to make her smile and laugh in a place where she had no reason to do so. Kol and Finn were a little harder to get through with, mainly, because they were hesitant to approach her knowing her fate. But they were always very courteous and respectful with her.

But deep down, she knew that everything they all felt for her was mainly based on pity. The pity that they felt for her because of her destiny. They knew better than anyone that being Klaus Mikaelson's family was not easy.

"You are no longer allowed to drive. Give me your car keys" Klaus growled out and held out his hand for her keys. Opening the silver clutch which matched her silver dress, Caroline took out her car keys and handed them to him without a word. She knew that there was no point in fighting back or arguing. It would only result in her living an even more robotic life than before.

"I'm sorry" she said, quietly as tears swarmed in her eyes and she looked away from him to hide her tears. "I won't go out again" she complied, despondently.

Watching the tears in her eyes and the sadness in her voice, Klaus sighed loudly before he placed the keys on the mantle and walked over to her. He cupped her cheek in his hands and wiped the tears from her face. "Sweetheart, you know I hate seeing you cry" he said softly and brushed his thumbs over the smooth skin of her –now- pink cheeks.

"Then why don't you let me live like a normal person?" she questioned as more tears rushed to her eyes. "I've never questioned you about anything. I always do whatever you ask me to do. I've accepted whatever truth you've told me till now. Elijah told me that you brought me here when I was just a baby, without my parents' consent, while all my life I kept believing that my parents didn't want me!" she cried out, in aggravation. "And then you daggered him for telling me the truth" she added as she remembered the elder Mikaelson who was daggered in the same house in which she lived, until a while ago.

"My relationship with my siblings is none of your business!" he growled out angrily as he backed away from her.

At this moment, Caroline took a brave step forward. "Then why is everything I do _your_ business?" she questioned boldly.

"You're playing with fire Caroline" he warned her, his eyes flashing with anger and irritation.

Caroline stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest, scoffing at his words. "What did I do that made you _so_ angry that you dragged me back home and now you've taken my car keys as if I don't have enough restrictions already?"

"You went out when I forbad you from doing so. Furthermore do you not realize what the time is?" he asked sternly, pointing towards the antique grandfather clock in the room.

Caroline gaped at his words. "I was not the only one who was there" she pointed out, not knowing why he was making such a big deal about it. "Why don't you let me do anything that all the other kids my age do? Just let me enjoy for now before I… I become like you" she stammered slightly and by the way her heartbeat rose, Klaus knew she was nervous.

"You know you have a very important responsibility before your transition into a vampire" he reminded her tauntingly, teasing her _and_ changing the topic discreetly.

Caroline glared him. "I know" she grumbled lowly but refrained from rolling her eyes. It wasn't like he ever let her forget. Ever since she had turned sixteen, he practically gave her a reminder every day that once she was 'ready', a witch would perform a ritual binding Caroline and Klaus together by blood. After that she had to give him 'an heir' and then he would turn her into a vampire so _he_ wouldn't spend eternity alone.

She was going to turn eighteen and every time she brought up her being turned into a vampire, Klaus always told her that there was still time and that she wasn't ready.

To be honest, it wasn't like she wanted to be a vampire but right now, she wasn't even part of one community. She was neither a normal teenager nor was she a vampire. She didn't fit in anywhere.

"Go to your room Caroline. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bratty attitude" Klaus said dismissively as he waved a hand at her, as if trying to shoo her away. "We will talk about this in the morning" he announced with finality.

"No! I want to talk now! I want to know why you're so… _paranoid_!" she yelled out, aggravated by his behavior. "And I'm not the bratty one. You're the one throwing tantrums like a ten year old who doesn't get- she was cut off when she felt a rough, callous hand enclose around her throat.

"Just a flick of my wrist and your head will be permanently detached from your _detectable_ little body" he hissed in her ear as he gave her a little jerk and her back collided roughly against the wall. She yelped when his fingers applied more pressure on her throat. "No more of your smart mouth Caroline. Or I will teach you your manners" he threatened her gravely. "Am I clear?" he questioned as he bit her earlobe with his blunt teeth.

She nodded furiously, hoping he would let go before he made her _learn her lesson._

"Don't mistake my leniency for a weakness. I can and I _will,_ most definitely, give you a lesson about respect" he told her and all color drained from Caroline's face. All of her previous confidence and sass now vanished.

Suddenly she felt the air around her move and everything blurred but only for a moment before everything was clear again. He had flashed her to his room. She could obviously recognize the dark interior anywhere.

He pushed her towards the sofa and slammed the door behind him. Caroline sat on the chaise and looked up to see him, glaring her. "You should know better than to argue with me when so many people can hear us Caroline" he hissed at her, loudly knowing that his room was spelled and not a word uttered inside could be heard outside. "If I let such disrespectful behavior pass people will begin to think that I am weak!" he growled at her and the frustration in his voice brought tears to Caroline's eyes.

"Don't do it please" she cried out as realization dawned on her. He was going to do it. He was going to 'punish' her.

"You shouldn't have spoken out of turn!" he told her, as he walked closer to her. But his pace was slow like that of a predator, making her heart beat even faster.

Caroline knew there was no use in running or trying to hide. He would catch her before she could even make it to the door. As he sat down next to her, she couldn't help but try to scoot away from him. Though, he easily wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and sobs shook her entire frame. " _Please"_ she choked out one last time, praying that maybe somewhere deep down there was still a trace of the guy named Nik would awaken and let her go.

The guy Nik who used to play with her when she was just five years old, who would tell her how pretty her dolls looked when she dressed them up. The same Nik who helped her learn how to ride a bicycle and then cleaned up the scratches she got once she fell from it. The guy Nik who would help her do her homework when she was twelve and take her out for ice cream when she scored well on a test.

She desperately missed Nik.

But now, looking into his eyes, she knew Nik was gone. There was only Klaus.

As the thought came into her mind, it was like Klaus read her mind. He smirked cruelly, confirming her thoughts, and let the vampiric features of his face come out. His fangs elongated as the veins under his eyes popped and the irises of his usual blue eyes turned golden and then black. He buried his fangs into her slender neck and pulled her closer to him.

Caroline let out the loudest scream her tiny body could muster as she felt his sharp, razor-like fangs cut through her skin. She knew that if he wanted he could have been a bit gentler but this was punishment and he was deliberately making it as agonizing as possible.

Klaus rarely ever fed from Caroline, mainly when he had to punish her or when he was specifically pissed off at her, but when he did he made it as excruciating as he possibly could. He took generous sips of her blood and she could feel him sucking the life out of her.

After what felt like hours to Caroline but were in fact only a few minutes, Klaus let go of her and inhaled deeply, savoring the taste of her rich blood. It was moments like these that he felt his control was being tested beyond limit. He wanted nothing more than to bury his fangs into her soft, supple skin again and to suck more of her _delicious_ blood.

But he knew that draining her was _not_ an option so he let her go and watched as she scrambled off his lap and stumbled towards the door in a hurry. With her blood still running down his chin and face, he smirked at her. "I hope you'll remember to mind your manners the next time" he taunted her knowingly. "Good night sweetheart" he said with a sick, sweet smile.

Caroline blinked a few times and winced, cupping her neck as she staggered to the door. She could definitely feel the blood loss and dizziness began to settle into her consciousness. Knowing that he didn't care a lick for her, she grasped the door and quickly pulled it open. She tripped outside as the door closed behind her.

Putting one hand to her forehead while the other remained rooted to her bleeding neck, she tried to catch her bearings and it was then that she realized that the reason behind her blurred vision was not _entirely_ the blood loss but also the tears blinding her.

She knelt on her knees and crawled over to the opposite side of the wall where she leaned and tried to dry her tears.

Only they wouldn't stop.

"Shh! It's okay" she heard a soft, soothing voice and looked up from her wet, thick lashes to see her favorite blonde looming over her with a pitiful expression. Rebekah stroked Caroline's hair tenderly before helping her stand up. "I'll take you to your room, love, and then we can clean this up" she offered sympathetically glancing towards the nasty bite on the human's neck.

As they reached her room and Rebekah helped Caroline change, and wash her blood stained hands and neck, and then proceeded to put her to bed, the older blonde tried to clean the wound as gently as possible.

Every time the young girl cried out though, Rebekah cringed and moved the cotton bud which was dipped in an antiseptic away from the wound. "If you would just take- Rebekah started but Caroline cut her off.

"You know that it's against his rules. And when he finds out, he's going to dagger you and then the worst in going to fall on me" Caroline muttered as she breathed in deeply and gave a weak, watery smile to her friend. "The only blood he'll allow to go down my throat is _his_ and right now, he wants me to suffer. So there's no point in even asking" she snorted pathetically as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Rebekah swallowed harshly. "It's okay. It'll be okay" she tried to comfort softly.

"No it's not okay" Caroline refused, turning away from Rebekah's touch who froze. "Nothing will ever be okay. My life is a nightmare and it's only going to get worst!" she shrieked hysterically. "I wish he had never found me. I wish I had my mother and my father. I don't even know if I have any siblings or not!" she cried out in frustration and then fell back on the bed.

"You know that he cares for you more than anyone ever could" the original said instead, knowing that all of the human's demands and wishes were justified. But then again all of them were just as powerless as her in the situation. She was right. Klaus made the rules and they had no say in it.

"I don't want him though! I want my parents!" she cried out, mawkishly. "I want to see my mom. I want to see my dad. I- I … I want to see what he took from me" she stammered as she looked down in defeat.

"Don't say things you don't mean Caroline" Rebekah said sternly with a panicked expression on her face. "You know that talking about the past will only bring up more problems- she was cut off by Caroline's mocking laughter.

"Yeah. Because talking about my parents is prohibited too. Just like saying anything other than ' _Yes Klaus'_ , ' _Of course Klaus'_." She scoffed, scornfully. When the blonde original said nothing, Caroline let out a small sob. "I know. Okay? _I know_. I just miss the life I could have had if he hadn't taken me" she mumbled as she fell back on the bed and turned her back to Rebekah.

"Care…" Rebekah tried to comfort her but she knew that the young girl wasn't wrong.

"I just want to be left alone" Caroline said quietly. Rebekah was about to argue until she heard her small, whimpering sound again. " _Please"_

Nodding, Rebekah turned off the lights in the room and left the room, glancing one last time at the young girl who was crying into the pillow. She sighed. It hurt her so much to see Caroline in pain like this. They had taken care of her since she was only a little baby and now seeing her broken down like this, made her upset too.

She knew that she could probably help Caroline escape this torture but she knew that helping the girl escape would mean pushing her brother over the edge of insanity.

Rebekah walked over to her brother's room which was not too far from Caroline's. As she poked her head inside, she was met by the gruesome sight of her brother tearing into the neck of a housemaid. There were already three bodies on the floor. She doubted any one of them would be alive when morning came.

Enough was enough. This could not go on any longer. If it did, Caroline would probably kill herself out of depression. Just as the thought came to her mind, she shuddered involuntarily and closed her brother's bedroom door and walked away to Elijah who was sitting in the library.

"Elijah" she said in greeting.

The elder Mikaelson looked up from his book hearing his baby sister's distressed voice. "Rebekah" he replied calmly putting his book aside. He gestured to the chair next to him and Rebekah sat immediately.

"I think it's time you talk to Nik" she said simply, knowing her brother would understand what she meant. They had talked about this. Not once but many times.

Elijah fixed his suit and stood up. "It is _long_ overdue" he commented, deep in thought, as he trailed his finger over his lower lip. "What brought this on? If I may ask" he prompted and looked at his sister with questioning eyes.

Rebekah averted her gaze. "He fed on her again. She said it's punishment" she told him, her disgust clear from each word. "Elijah she went to a party. She's only a kid. She deserves this much freedom at least" she advocated knowing _exactly_ how it felt like to be pushed around by the male members of this family. It was only after becoming a vampire that she had taken a stance and had been 'allowed' to take a few of her decisions herself.

Elijah frowned at that. "Does he truly have no bounds? He is supposed to _cherish_ her. _To protect her_. Not to harm her!" he remarked, appalled by his brother's behavior.

"Every time he hurts her, he erases a memory of Nik and replaces it with one of _Klaus_ " Rebekah explained, saying his name like it was a curse. "I can see it in her eyes 'Lijah. If things keep going this way, she might as well kill herself before the ritual" she said, shaking her head.

Elijah straightened his back and walked over to the shelf. He took out a couple of books and from behind them a book. Opening it, he took out a thick manila folder and passed it to Rebekah. "What is this?" she asked opening the folder to find a picture of Caroline inside. Then there was a picture of an older woman in a uniform and a man with light brown hair. Oddly, they both … _resembled_ Caroline. "Are these her parents?" she asked with wide eyes, as realization passed through her.

Elijah nodded. "Elizabeth and Bill Forbes." He told her, curtly.

"How long have you had this?" she questioned as she skipped through the information and kept reading the interesting bits of Caroline's life. Or what it would have been if they hadn't taken her.

"It was Kol who gave it to me, _actually_ " he informed her somewhat amused.

Rebekah looked up from the pages in her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Kol?" she asked in surprise. "That bloody wanker does care after all" she muttered with a small smile creeping up her face. She looked back at the information and almost dropped the folder from her lap. " _Mystic Falls?!"_ she screamed out in displeasure before covering her mouth with her hands.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. Not ideal but unfortunately, inevitable"

Rebekah grimaced as she came over the pictures of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. After her brother had broken the curse and gotten back home after striking a deal with the doppelganger for her blood in exchange of his protection for her and her loved ones, she thought it would be the end of it and she would never have to see that _nasty_ bitch's face. But no! Life just kept throwing stones at her face.

"Wait. So Caroline's mother is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls?" She questioned incredulously. She knew that the woman looked familiar. "Nik knew didn't he?" she asked angrily. "He's such a narcissist bastard" she commented clenching her fists. "All this time, he knew her family but didn't tell her" she seethed at the thought of it.

"That is all in the past now. We will take her to Mystic Falls" Elijah declared, fixing his tie. "With or without him" he added, much to Rebekah's relief. When silence fell into the room, they could both hear very sound coming from the mansion very easily. They could hear their brother's animalistic growls as he fed from the staff, Kol and his _partner's_ activities and then Finn's soft breaths. (They didn't necessarily need to breathe but Finn had only been out of his box for so long to know and experience that first hand)

But what was the most disturbing sound was Caroline's muffled sobs and cries as she wallowed alone in misery and pain.

It determined Elijah even more to help her. To make her aware of her family. Even though she was 17 now, to Elijah, she was still the little girl with blonde pigtails and a cute smile. Despite the fact that he looked only a few years older than her, he still felt like he was _Uncle 'lijah_.

He smiled fondly as he remembered the first time she had called him so.

 _Elijah looked around as he scanned the environment. He wanted to be sure that there was no one following him or worse it was not an ambush. Once he was satisfied with the atmosphere, he let his gaze fall on the little girl who sat across him in the booth and swung her legs under the table with her head placed on her arms as she waited for him to do something._

 _He smiled at her and signaled for the waitress who came to them wearing her roller skates. The woman looked annoyed but perked up watching Caroline. "What can I get you sweetie?" she asked tiredly, handing Elijah a menu but keeping her focus on Caroline._

 _Caroline smiled up at her politely and made a thinking face. "I'll have some fries and a chocolate milkshake please" she requested and looked at Elijah pleadingly so that he would let her order go smoothly._

" _Add a sandwich to that along with a glass of orange juice for the young lady" he corrected and he couldn't help but smile at Caroline's bright face. It was rare when he let her have such a greasy, unhealthy meal. "A cup of coffee for me. That'll be all. Thank you" he said handing back the menu card. The waitress walked away after pinching the five year old's cheeks._

" _Uncle 'Lijah why don't you eat something?" she asked out of nowhere as she sat up straight. She looked around and then turned to him with a glint in her eyes. "Kol said it's because you're a Dracula" she whispered, biting her lip. "But don't tell him I told you that" she cautioned him, shaking her finger at him._

 _The elder Mikaelson fiddled with the collar of his shirt, uncomfortably before rubbing his hand across his forehead. Kol and his stupid antics. "There are no such things are Draculas little one" he told her gently. "And to answer your question I do eat. Only I prefer something that isn't dripping in weeks old cooking oil" he said with slight disdain as Caroline's order came through._

" _Thank you!" she said loudly to the waitress just as Elijah had taught her. Then she turned to him with a frown on her adorable face. "Then why did Kol say that you're a Dracula?" she asked as they grabbed two fries in her hands and dipped them in ketchup before bringing them to her mouth. "Did he lie?" she gaped exaggeratedly._

 _Elijah fished out the silk handkerchief from his suit pocket and brought it forward, wiping the smeared ketchup from her face. "I suppose lying would be entirely negative. Consider it a joke" he suggested and internally reminded himself to snap Kol's neck for this maybe. "Now don't eat with your mouth full. Bad manners" he chastised her and watched as the young girl shrugged and went back to eating._

 _As Elijah kept watching the little girl eat without a care in the world, he couldn't help but feel guilty. They could get this little girl everything in the world yet they had taken away her biggest treasure. Her family._

" _Uncle 'Lijah. Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly, as she sipped her chocolate shake._

 _He nodded. "Of course" She was the only person to roam this Earth who called him 'lijah' and got away with it. Now because of her, Kol was also developing the same habit. But he didn't mind all that much._

" _Nik is your brother and you also have Kol and Uncle Finn. Then there's Bekah" she counted off on her tiny fingers. "Why don't I have any brothers or sisters?" she questioned somberly._

 _Elijah froze again but before he could answer his brother picked up Caroline from behind and sat in her place, putting her in his lap._

" _Because, sweetheart, you don't need brothers or sisters" Klaus answered swiftly as he caressed Caroline's chubby cheeks and brushed the hair back from her face. "Now if you're done eating, we need to get back home" he told them and gave Elijah a condescending look. "If_ Uncle Elijah _had looked at his watch correctly, he would've known that its way past your play time"_

" _But Nik- Caroline started but Klaus gave her a patronizing look and placed his finger on her lips._

" _No arguing Caroline. We have to go home now. We'll come back another time if you feel so" he told her and stood up with her settled on his right side as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Elijah we'll be waiting for you by the car" he told him with a meaning full look before walking out of the establishment with a little blonde girl bouncing in his arms._

 _It took Elijah an hour to compel all of the patrons to forget that he was there with a little girl and all the while he kept thinking if stealing Caroline away really was the best for her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Klaus Mikaelson does the one thing he can do when he finds his mate. He takes her away and keeps her locked away from all unsolicited dangers of the world.**

 **Warning: DARK KLAUS! (Only for violence. Nothing else… Probably)**

The next day that Klaus woke up, he felt a high he had felt before many times. It was the bloodlust. He remembered that he had drained three or four unfortunate souls last night all because of her.

Honestly, he didn't understand _why_ she couldn't just go along with his rules. They were made only for her own safety and betterment. But no… she just always had to do something unpleasant to make him angry.

He realized that he might have been a bit too harsh on her but seeing her yesterday at some bloody frat party had tested his limits. Seeing her smiling though he'd been tempted to let her stay and enjoy for a few moments but then he'd seen the way the boys were looking at her while she danced around with her friends in that bloody dress and that had really snapped his control.

So he'd marched straight in and dragged her out of there before the song could even end.

He had also seen the look of terror on her face along with the disappointment as soon as she'd spotted him but he had ignored it. Even though it stung how her looks changed from affection to horror upon seeing him.

He still remembered the days as little Caroline would jump and squeal with delight on his arrival.

 _Rebekah looked in front of her and smiled sympathetically as she gazed upon the little blonde girl in front of her. Caroline had been the same, sullen girl for the past four days ever since Klaus had left to deal with some supernatural business._

 _Caroline had bawled, cried and protested when he had first announced that he would be leaving but he'd quickly placated her promising her that he'd be back within two days and she wouldn't even notice his absence._

 _However, it had taken longer than expected and today was the fourth day that Klaus was still gone._

 _Rebekah watched as Caroline uninterestedly poked the vegetables on her plate before pushing it over and dropped her head on the table._

" _Not hungry?" she asked conversation sake._

 _Caroline's shoulders dropped. "Not really" the little girl replied, softly. "Can I go to my room?" she asked, dully, her manners from Elijah's lessons kicking in._

" _You have to eat something, Caroline" Rebekah said, trying to placate the young child. "I don't think Nik would appreciate you starving yourself. Besides he said he'd be back today" she said, reassuringly._

 _The little girl sighed. "That's what he said yesterday" she commented sadly. "And the day before that" she said before shrugging._

" _What if he says he's back with lots of presents for a certain beautiful, blonde princess?"_

 _Caroline whipped her head around quickly as she heard his voice and all but jumped off her chair, squealing, as she ran to him. He welcomed her with open arms and swung her around as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Niikk!" Caroline giggled happily. "You're back" she said, a little breathless as he stood up and settled her on his hip._

" _I am." He agreed showing her a hint of a smile. "Now I heard you've not been a good girl" he admonished narrowing his eyes at her. "Why is that so?" he asked, staring at her for an answer._

 _Caroline moved her hands towards his neck and fiddled with one of the many necklaces in his neck as she looked down. "You said you would come early" she pouted adorably._

" _I did. Didn't I?" he pursed his lips, as if in deep thought. "But then again, a certain little girl promised me to be good while I was gone" he came back to his point and gave her a meaningful look at which she sighed._

" _I'm sorry" Caroline mumbled in a little voice, looking down. Without wasting a second, she perked up and smiled at him. "Can we play now?" she asked excitedly._

 _Klaus threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly._

It was that moment that kept rewinding in his head, forcing him to be angry and frustrated that everything between them had changed so much. All because of her.

He walked into the dining room of the estate and everyone went quiet. Somehow it fueled his irritation. He sat down in the head chair and swept his gaze over the table. At the opposite end, the chair was empty which meant Elijah still had to come. Rebekah sat on Elijah's right and right across her was Caroline.

It infuriated him to no end that she chose to sit so far away from him but he remained quiet.

Finn sat next to Rebekah while Kol was nowhere to be seen.

"My apologies for being late. I was a little busy packing" Elijah said as he came into the room and fell into his seat with grace.

' _You're leaving?_ ' Caroline wanted to ask but she simply ducked her head low and chose to remain quiet. She couldn't look anyone in the eye after last night's mortifying episode. Although, a part of her believed she would've been immune to it by now but call her a fool, she still had some dignity.

"Going for a trip brother?" Klaus asked, twirling a goblet of blood in his hand.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Something requires my immediate attention in Virginia" he answered diplomatically.

Klaus stiffened at that for a moment before glaring Elijah. "When will you be back?" Rebekah interrupted their pissing contest.

"Next week" he replied, smiling when he saw Caroline gripping the spoon tighter in her hand. He placed his hand on hers in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, I won't forget your charm and next time I'll even take you along with me" he said reassuringly but Caroline only smiled halfheartedly before focusing back on her soup.

She knew that even if Elijah wanted to, Klaus would never allow him to take her anywhere away from their spelled estate.

It was because of him, she had never been anywhere. He deemed it too dangerous for her to travel while she was human. So he'd promised her that after her transition, he would spend eternity showing her all the different places of the world.

Till then, everywhere Elijah and Rebekah went; they got her a charm for her bracelet. She'd add it to her ever-growing bunch and hope that one day she'd see the sight with her own eyes.

"I wouldn't make such hasty promises _brother_ " Klaus' voice boomed authoritatively throughout the dining room and Caroline immediately dropped the smile from her face and averted her eyes to her plate.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. I think you, of all people, should be aware of that Niklaus" Elijah retorted back with barely concealed irritation.

Sensing a feud that would no doubt leave Elijah daggered, Rebekah quickly spoke up. "So Caroline, when does school start again?"

"Two weeks"

At that point, Klaus had had enough and eagerly called out for one of the servants to feed on. Caroline fidgeted in her seat ever so slightly and Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"That's a long break" Rebekah commented turning her attention back to the human. "So what are you going to do till then? Any plans?" she asked and immediately regretted her question as she saw Caroline's face fall even further at the question.

Obviously the girl couldn't have any plans.

Not without Klaus breathing down her neck. And _that_ was in a scenario if Klaus was feeling especially generous.

"Elijah got me a book last week" Caroline said with an appreciative smile at the elder Mikaelson. "I'm probably going to finish that" she shrugged and her heart sank, knowing that she would finish the book within a couple of days and then all she'd be left to do would be aimlessly wander throughout the estate.

"Why don't you invite your friends over and have a sleepover?" Rebekah suggested as if reading her thoughts.

Elijah's eyebrows rose at that. "That… would be an excellent idea" he praised and Rebekah lightly smirked at that.

Caroline let out a nervous, forced chuckle and focused back on her plate. "I'm not sure how I'd explain to them why I live in a castle" she tried saying it casually but it actually came out weak and pathetic. Quickly shaking off the thought, she shook her head. "Besides, no one comes to this part of town anyway" she dismissed the idea.

"Fine. Then we can go shopping. You and I. Girls day" she said with a wink.

"It's okay Rebekah. We don't have to go" Caroline said, ducking her head as her hand unconsciously flew to her neck where the vicious wound still lay, bandaged.

 _A reminder of the punishment of daring to want some freedom._

Her attention was quickly diverted as she heard the quiet gasp of the young maid who had sliced her arm open to fill up Klaus' cup.

Rebekah scowled at her brother who smirked deliberately trying to catch everyone's attention. Finn excused himself and left before he could witness anymore barbarity. Noticing Caroline's tense posture, Rebekah tried her diversion tactic again.

"Of course, we do. It's been ages since we've gotten new clothes" she tried but Caroline just looked up once desperately and shook her head.

"I think I'm done. Can I leave now?" she asked getting up from her chair and before Elijah had even uttered a whole yes, she was out of the room.

It was later that afternoon when Caroline was sitting on the couch, aimlessly gazing out of the window that Klaus approached her. Initially she stiffened in tension, not knowing how to react but then she chose to let it play out in front of her, itself.

"You know I would never stop you from going out with Rebekah" he started and Caroline almost wanted to bang her head against the wall. Everything she did _literally_ had to be approved by him. If she even blinked the wrong way, he would have a say in it.

 _Oh he would! If only he knew the things Rebekah allowed her to do. The rules she allowed her to break._ "I know" she lied, quietly.

"You should go with Rebekah" he replied ignoring the way he felt her heart beat rise. "I've given her my credit card- he started, most probably feeling a little guilty for the harsh way he'd treated her but she cut him off.

"I don't need to go shopping" she said, cutting off his insistence. "I have lots of clothes- she was cut off this time.

"Then you can get new ones, perhaps" he suggested coldly, as his eyes darkened at her distant tone. Why was she being so tough when he was trying to make amends with her? Maybe she deserved the way he treated it.

"And what should I do with them?" she questioned, rhetorically. "I don't have the permission to go anywhere and it's not like I can wear them and keep parading around the house" she said and shrugged but there was not even a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Like I said, it's… _okay_ "

Just sadness and acceptance _._

It didn't bode well with him in the slightest, though. "Be ready around 8, sweetheart. I want to take you out for dinner" he said and turned around, already mentally preparing what to do and what not.

It was her voice that stopped him. "Your dinner or mine?" she threw out a snarky comment, unable to help herself.

Klaus smirked at that. "Both" he replied, smugly before flashing off, leaving Caroline standing there stunned as she began to dread their approaching _dinner._

 _Klaus was casually painting when he heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream which made him drop the palette to the floor and flash to the source. Once he reached his destination, much to his relief, he saw Caroline unharmed but crying. Looking at him, she ran to him and grasped his legs, hiding behind them._

" _What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, putting his arm around her trying to make her come out from behind him. But she kept shaking her head and sobbing into his legs._

 _Sobs racked the four year-old's body as tears wet her pink cheeks. Seeing her shivering and so petrified, Klaus was almost in the mood to kill someone. But before, he could do anything, there was a wisp of air and Kol stood in front of him._

 _Caroline yelped loudly at his appearance and fisted Klaus' jeans in her tiny hands more tightly, keeping herself glued to him._

 _Kol rolled his eyes at that. "It's alright, little one. It's only me" he faked worry and cheeriness in his tone as he tried to bent down to look at her but Caroline only shied away from him, using Klaus' body as her shield._

" _Nik!" she cried out loudly, bursting into tears as Kol tried to inch closer to her._

 _Growling, Klaus pushed Kol back when he inhaled the scent of fresh blood on his brother. "Get. Back. Kol" he warned, threateningly._

" _She's just overreacting Nik" Kol tried to take a step closer, shaking his head casually._

" _I SAID GET BACK FROM HER NOW!" Klaus growled loudly enough for Rebekah to flash into the room._

 _Glancing at both her brothers and the crying baby girl, Rebekah turned to glare her brother Kol and pulled him out of the room._

" _If you so much as a take a step in her direction that makes her feel unsafe, after this, I will remove your organs one by one from your body and only then dagger you" Klaus threatened menacingly but low enough only for the vampires to hear._

 _Once Kol was gone, Klaus exhaled before crouching down to pick up the still sniffling girl in his arms and cradling her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around him._

" _Do you want to tell me what Kol did so that I can punish him for it?" he asked, calmly walking out of the room towards her playroom._

 _Hiccupping, Caroline clung to him and told him how she saw Kol beheading one of the family's favorite worker. "There was blood everywhere Nik!" she sobbed into his chest as she settled against him._

 _Not knowing how to comfort her, Klaus patted her back and tucked her wild curls behind her little ears. "Kol's an idiot" he muttered, not knowing how he was going to explain this to her._

" _Julian was so hurt" Caroline complained, crying. "He was crying and he asked Kol to stop but he didn't!" she rambled on and on, crying wildly. At that point, Klaus knew that neither Kol was at fault nor Caroline. Julian was a traitor who had been feeding information to their enemies and it was Klaus who had ordered his execution. He just hadn't expected Caroline to happen upon the proceedings._

 _And Caroline… Well she was only an innocent little girl._

" _Shh! It's okay. I'm here right now" Klaus murmured as he sat down in the rocking chair in her room and settled her in his lap._

 _She quieted down for around ten minutes but clutched at him for dear life. "Will he hurt me too, Nik?" she asked, shivering involuntarily and at that moment Klaus wanted to dagger Kol for letting this innocent girl witnessing what she had as she gazed up at him with her innocent, big, blue eyes full of fright and terror._

 _He kissed the top of her head and shook his head. "As long as I'm with you, no one will hurt a hair on your head" he vowed, stroking her hair affectionately._

" _Do you promise?" she said, holding out her little finger for him. "Pinky swear on it" she demanded which made Klaus smile, showing his dimples._

 _Obediently, he held out his own finger and she quickly wrapped hers around it. "I promise" he said, out loud and inwardly smiled that the only place she felt safe was in his arms._

Caroline sighed loudly as she saw Klaus barking orders at his minions. She was dressed in a simple black dress which ended just on her knees with black heels. To be honest, she had been feeling a little excited for this dinner because she literally rarely ever went anywhere and now that she was getting an opportunity, she didn't want to miss it.

But by the looks of it, they weren't going…

"What?" Klaus barked loudly which pulled her out of her thoughts and she stuck her head through his office door.

"Um… I- I… You said we had to go" she stuttered nervously as she gazed at his frustrated face. Clearly, he was busy. "It's okay… if you're busy" she mumbled as realization hit her.

"Nonsense" Klaus said, calmly standing up and picking up his jacket. "I'm sure Kol can handle everything while I'm gone" he said before heading over to her.

He looked her up and down and smiled charmingly. "You look ravishing, love" he said and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Blinking up in surprise, Caroline took a moment to respond. "Thanks" she said, awkwardly as Klaus kept his arm wrapped around her waist and led her towards the exit of the house.

"Do you have a jacket?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No but it's okay. I don't really- he cut her off before she could complete her sentence though.

"JOSHUA! Get Caroline's jacket from the closet!" he barked loudly and within seconds a young vampire had handed a knee length grey coat.

"- need it" Caroline completed her sentence as a sarcastic snide but Klaus ignored her and held out the coat for her until she sighed and wore it. "So, where are we going?" she asked as they sat in the backseat of an SUV while two of Klaus' hybrids sat in the front, driving them to their destination.

At that question, Klaus gave her a smirk. "Patience, love" he said, soothingly. "All in good time" His hand went over to her hair and he soothed them down, curling some strands around his finger occasionally.

"You lied to me the other day" he said, casually, looking at the way her hands clenched into fists.

She stayed quiet, hoping he would leave it alone. But as always, he didn't.

"I'm not mad" he replied, surprising her because lately he was always mad at her for one thing or another. "Simply surprised you'd take the blame for Rebekah" he replied with a shrug as his fingers kept playing with her hair.

Before she could answer, however, he added another reservation of his.

"I'm more shocked that you would lie to me"

At that a scoff escaped her mouth, involuntarily and she immediately regretted it but it was too late to take it back.

"You can speak to me, sweetheart. You know that I've always appreciated your honesty" he encouraged gently.

She sighed at that but not because of relief but because of disappointment. Was he really that delusional? He had only appreciated her honesty when she was younger. Ever since she got older, she had been repaid with punishment and harshness for her blunt, honest opinions.

She wanted to tell him that but refrained from doing so and repeated what she said at every turn in her life. "Sorry" she replied in a small voice, turning her head to look out of the window.

"Caroline, I'm not looking for an apology" Klaus said, shaking his head as he grasped her chin and turned her face towards him. "I'm simply asking you the reason" he coaxed.

"I was covering for Rebekah. You would've daggered her" she replied, hoping that he wouldn't do it now.

Klaus let out an amused laugh at that. "She's used to it, love. But… _you_ … You took punishment for her" he regarded her with his curious eyes. "And you lied to me" he said, disappointed by it.

"I said I'm sorry" she repeated suddenly feeling unsafe again. Maybe he had brought her out only to make her suffer again because thinking about it now, when was the last time he did something for her pleasure and joy.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you" he reassured her, hearing her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. "You know I would never do that" he added, quietly.

She turned to look at him with a sad look in her eyes. "But you do punish me" she countered. "A lot" she added, shaking her head.

"It's all for your own good, sweetheart" he replied, trying to justify himself. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Do you honestly feel so bad about it?" he asked, knowing her answer.

"I hope you're not really asking me that" she said, in shock. Now she was sure that he was completely insane. Did he really think she _enjoyed_ his cruel treatments? And it wasn't even about that. She hated that he overreacted at such small things and punished her the way he did. "I hate it. Every minute of it and what's more is that you think you're right in doing so" she mumbled before looking out of the window, wondering when their journey would come to an end.

"I punish you so that you learn from your mistakes" he explained with a long suffering sigh.

"Learn what? Not to enjoy life?" she countered, turning her face to him genuinely interested in his answer. "What's the point of going to school if I'm not allowed to make friends-

At that point, Klaus interjected. "I have _never_ forbid you from making friends" he pointed out, seriously.

She rolled her eyes at that. " _Yeah._ But who would want to be friends with a girl who comes to school with two bodyguards lurking over her shoulder, every second. Who doesn't ever attend any party or function after school timing. Who's not allowed to have friends invited over at her house or to go to their house, herself?" she questioned rhetorically and now that she pointed it out, Klaus could see some reasoning in her complaints. "I'm not even allowed to participate in any extracurricular activities. I reach school just in time for class and make it out before anyone even sees me in the corridors"

Klaus thought about it for a few seconds before hesitantly looking at her. "I'll make you a deal, love" he said, cautiously. "You stay completely honest with me for the duration of our date and once we go home, we will… _re-discuss…_ your reservations regarding your security detail" he offered diplomatically.

"Will we only re-discuss them or will you actually change something too?" she asked cleverly, catching on to the little detail.

Klaus smirked at that. " _So cunning_ " he murmured in awe and appreciation. "Fine. We will discuss _and negotiate_ the terms again" he relented and smiled at the bright smile she gave him.

"Okay" she agreed, smiling unable to hide her happiness.

It wasn't long after that they reached their destination. Klaus, trying to be a gentleman, opened the door for her and helped her out, ordering his hybrids while Caroline's eyes scanned the sign of the establishment.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as he saw the recognition flash in her eyes. "Let's go inside" he said before pulling her inside. It was then that Caroline let a genuine smile spread across her face.

Maybe the day wasn't so bad, after all.


	3. NOTE

Hello, my darlings!  
Yes I am alive and kicking even if the world tries to bring me down. Lol.

So I woke up today to my boyfriend yelling in my ear that I've been nominated for the KC awards. I'd like to say, first of all, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

My lovely readers, your affection has never ceased to amaze me and it never will. All the gratitude I show for your love will never be enough because you've never let me down and I consider you all my family. :")

A lot of people told me not to get too attached to you all but you've proved them all wrong by showing your dedication and love.

Regardless of whether I win or not, I just want you to know that I am forever in your debt for all your support. Throughout my sickness and my bad days and my good days, you've all been there from the beginning and just like that, your messages and encouragements have given me strength to fight through and survive everything.

I have so much respect for each and every one of you who reviews. Even the negative reviews because they show me that, ultimate perfection can never be achieved.

Also, my reason for being AWOL was again my health and studies. I didn't notify anyone about it because I didn't want anyone to worry but I'm all good now. Good as new, hopefully. ;)

But I've been receiving everyone's messages and emails but I've been unable to respond. Thank you so much again for asking after me.

As for the updates, they are on their way and will be out in a couple of hours hopefully.

Go check out every one of the nominees and don't forget to vote. Everyone is loaded with talent and I'm in awe of their creativity.

Lastly, instead of spreading hate and disdain in a world where there's already so much cruelty and spite, show love and affection to everyone. A smile, a nice compliment or a kind gesture here or there to everyone you see or meet.

Lots of words and love,  
Anna xx


End file.
